Demonic Rush
by Colleen Hartline
Summary: A mission to Timber forces each blonde to reveal a different side of them they didn't know existed. Rated M; super spicy. SxZ YAOI!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VIII! All characters were created by Hironobu Sakaguchi, and developed and owned by Square Enix.

 **Warning:** This is a full blown YAOI! If boy love is not your thing please turn back now.

ENJOY! ;)

* * *

 _Chapter One_

Let The Fantasy Begin

It was an ordinary day at Balamb Garden, classes were in session and the qualifying cadets were training and studying throughout the grounds for their up and coming SeeD exams. Though not all was well in the Garden.

A dark cloud loomed over head the cafeteria where Seifer Almasy resided. He sat off to himself in a lonely corner with his legs propped up on top of the table and his arms folded in front of his chest. He was deep in thought while he waited. The gunblader had been waiting for more an hour while Headmaster Cid took his sweet ass time deciding whether or not he could take lead of the next mission. His precious SeeD, Squall was out of commission in the infirmary. He had been injured while on assignment. The blonde didn't know what could have possibly happened, let alone did he care for that matter. Squall's sloppiness would hopefully be his gain right now. Seifer grumbled to himself growing more and more impatient by the minute. What was taking so damn long! It's not like the Cid really had many other choices. Last night Timber sent out a distress signal. The only data Balamb had to go on was that the energy shield at Timber was beginning to fail and it was a very really possibility that the city could be swarming with monsters within mere hours. The longer his Headmaster spent deciding the worse the damage would be in the city. This wasn't the time to carefully ponder the pros and cons. He pulled himself out of his thoughts before they started to really piss him off. Seifer tried to focus on something else. Anything else. He let his eyes survey through the various faces inside of the cafeteria. Their traveling stopped short after across paths with a certain short blonde. He clenched his jaw and scowled as he stared at the chicken wuss, Zell Dincht. His frown deepen. He really hated that kid. With his stupid hairstyle and that ridiculous tattoo on his face. Seifer watched in revolt at the sight of Zell stuffing an entire hotdog into his mouth. He felt his stomach turn as he curled his upper lip back with disgust.

 _"S-Seif.. uhh... haa-ah!"_ a breathy voice of passion rang inside of his ears.

His eyes wided momentarily before jerking his focus away from Zell. He scrunched his brows together completely taken back. What the hell was that? He dumbfounded. He narrowed his eyes and peeked over to Zell again. He watched as Zell licked his lips smiling before grabbing another hotdog. The disgust that was still present inside of Seifer's stomach began to dissipate. He started to focus on how well Zell seemed to be at putting a lot of food into his mouth all at once. It was at this thought that caused Seifer to spring up to his feet in alarm. People rarely paid attention to him and he was extremely grateful for that at this particular moment.

The blonde shook his head and hurried out of the cafeteria not really sure as to why he became that startled. What was he about to think? He must have just been tired. Maybe a few hours of rest would ease his mind. After lectures, several hours of training, and talking with the Headmaster he had been up for nearly the entire day.

Seifer found his way to his dorm room. He took over his trench coat tossing it to the side. He sat down on his bed heaving in a deep breath and sighing. All of this waiting around really pissed him off. He was undoubtedly the most advanced student in the school; next to Squall. Despite being a SeeD flunky he was beyond qualified for a leadership role. Seifer drew in another deep breath and sighing again laying back on his mattress. He decided it would be best to as least try to go to sleep before he got himself angry again.

Within a few minutes Seifer was asleep and his mind was quickly consumed by a dream. He heard heavy breathing, the focus was on two people naked in bed together. He felt his inner demon rumble with satisfaction at the scene. He saw himself working hard to please the body bent over in front of him. _"Sei... uhh... Seiff- haa ah..."_ He felted his stomach twist into a knot as he continued to watch himself. That was the same voice as before. The passion between the two that he watched began to get hotter and rougher. He watched himself pull his partner up from the bed hugging them from behind, Seifer couldn't quite make out who the partner was. The scene was most certainly very steamy and actually quite difficult to look away from. Then at that very moment he thought this his heart dropped. The person he held in his arms turned to kiss Seifer furiously licking the inside of his mouth. When they parted he finally realized who it was.

Seifer's eyes shot open with surprise. His fingers clutching at bed sheets and panting heavily. His body was drenched in sweat. The images wouldn't stop playing in his head. Zell's flustered face, Zell's enchanting voice moaning _"I love you"_ over and over as Seifer was pounding into him from behind. The blonde laid there frozen in shock by his subconscious. What was the meaning of this? Seifer pulled himself up from the mattress still feeling uneasy. A flash of Zell's flushed face crying out in pleasure appeared in his head again. This sight caught his breath in his throat and all inner monologue went blank. Seifer brought his hand over his mouth slowly exhaling through his fingers. Unsure how to feel about what he was seeing. Was it embarrassment or disgust? There was a sudden twitching inside of his body causing Seifer to pause to investigate. He glanced down at his lap. He was hard. Perfect. Seifer bared his face into one of his hands and sighed again.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

The gunblader was completely mortified staring down at what was throbbing between his legs. Was this a sick joke? Maybe he was just so pent up because he hadn't had a satisfying release lately. So this was a fluke; total coincidence he tried to convince himself as he got out of bed. Seifer pushed all thoughts of Zell out of his mind. He could feel his body beginning to calm down much to his relief. There was absolutely no way he was going to "take care of it" not under these circumstances.

Seifer went into his bathroom to wash up. He looked at himself in the mirror for a brief moment before turning on the faucet and scooping a hand full of cool water into his hands. He splashed the water onto his face immediately feeling alert and refreshed. He needed to stay focused. He definitely could not afford any distractions especially one as creepy as this. Turning off the water and towel drying his face leaving the bathroom behind. He grabbed his trench coat off of the chair he'd thrown it on and headed for the training center deciding that maybe another extensive work out would get his head back on track.

The blonde wasn't able to rest properly due to that unsettling dream. He had to have been in his dorm for a few hours, because it was dark outside now, but no one came to notify him to report to the Headmasters office. The anger began to resurface. Training always seemed to lift his spirits. He preferred to do it alone, but couldn't deny the enjoyment he got out of making idiots of the new cadets that didn't know their left hand from their right. He chuckled as he walked through the automatic doors. It was completely empty to his surprise. He had barely taken more than two steps into the center when he heard the doors slid open again.

"Oh good, your here."

That voice. Why THAT voice? It echo in his ears. The one problem he didn't want to deal with right now was right behind him. Alone with him. Seifer tried to act normally by continuing into the center not acknowledging him.

"Um, hello?" that voice rang again. "Hey, I'm talkin to ya!"  
"Shut up!" Seifer barked out feeling a large vein form above his brow. "I'm busy moron, go the fuck away."  
"You wanna go asshole?" he heard him crack his knuckles and smirked. "I'll take ya out right now!"

This declaration made Seifer burst into laughter. He just couldn't hold up the aggravation he radiated out towards him anymore. He took a breath and finally turned to look at the face that belonged to Zell Dincht. Staring back at him was an expression he knew all too well. Scrunched brows, deep frown. The gunblader quickly became uneasy by his suddenly increasing heart rate. He did his best to ignore it and again act normal.

"What" he jeered

It was actually more difficult than you had anticipated to make eye proper contacted with Zell. There was this strange airy glow about him that Seifer never noticed before now. He could feel himself slipping and the images of that dream pushing forward once more.

"Uh, are ya okay?"

Seifer lightly stumbled where he stood. This was not good. He couldn't allow Zell to see him act like an idiot he wouldn't be able to live it down. Normal he told himself.

"You're bothering him." He reverted back into his usual mean stabs. "What chicken wuss?"  
"Stop callin me that!" Zell growled holding his fist up in the air ready to swing.

The taller blonde smirked. He really did enjoy making Zell angry. It was so easy to do. He was so sensitive and cute when he challenged him. Cute? Seifer stopped dead in thought. What was he saying? This was not good. He needed to retreat before he said something weird or worse did something.

"Look..." Zell began bringing Seifer back to reality.

It was painful just to look at him. Forget about eye contact. The monster inside of his chest began to grumble. Zell's demeanor suddenly changed. His normal tough exterior turned soft, almost innocent. What was the meaning of this? Why was he being weird too? Was he dreaming again? Zell's cheeks started to turn pink. Seifer was going to lose it if he didn't get away right now. That look on Zell's face would make any lesser of a man crumble to pieces.

"Seifer" The way he said his name burned in his eardrums. "Ya've been actin strange ever since..." But he suddenly stopped and his cheeks brightened.

The monster began to growl in his chest now. Don't tell me? But his thoughts trailed off not allowing his imagination to get carried away by what Zell was about to say.

"Forget it" Zell mumbled

Why did he seem hurt? Seifer was so confused. Everything was a foggy mess.

"Headmaster Cid wants to see you."

In that moment all was clear. The answer. Finally the answer he had been waiting for. Seifer ran passed Zell not giving him a second thought; rushing to the Headmasters office as fast as his long legs could carry him.

* * *

Before I post the next chapter I would like some honest feel back. So please review! :) This story is completed for the most part. I just need to fine tune a few more sections. Chapter two will be up very soon.


End file.
